1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beverage container and dispensing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to selectively pressurize and dispense fluid from within a bladder structure of an associated container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverages, and particularly carbonated beverages, are arranged for dispensing from a container wherein typically, such as with beer kegs and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,260, the associated beer keg includes a carbonated beverage that typically has a compressed carbon dioxide pressurized source to permit projection of fluid from the container, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,786.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,042 to Hamada sets forth an inner bag for a container functioning as a shield to protect contents from moisture directed into the container.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved beverage container and dispensing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in a manner not set forth by the prior art to provide for the selective pressurizing and dispensing of fluid from an associated container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.